No One Ever Said High School Was Easy
by Melface
Summary: [Story discontinued. Account no longer in use.]
1. The Newcomer

Okay, so the high school AU thing is kind of old, I know. But I've been wanting to try this for a while, so . . . here goes. I do not own Di-Gata Defenders, just my story plot.

No stealing.

Chapter One: The Newcomer

The dark-haired boy sprinted down the hall, footsteps echoing on the tiled foor. Skidding around the corner, he finally stopped in front of a door. Brushing off his uniform, he opened the door and walked in, just as the bell rang.

The blond, bushy-haired man at the front of the room looked up from his desk. "Ah, Seth. Cutting a bit close, aren't you?"

A few other students in the class snickered quietly as Seth took his seat. "Better late than never, sir," he answered. The professor merely shook his head.

"All right. In today's lesson, we'll be coveringthe composition of simple, compound, complex, and compound-complex sentences . . . ." In the desk in front of Seth's, another boy turned around.

"Nice entrance," Adam remarked, nodding his head toward the door. "Shouldn't be to hard for me to beat, though."

Seth rolled his eyes at his cousin, and set to work, beginning to copy down the day's note.

¤

An hour later, the door to the room opened again, a tall man stepping through. He was dark-haired, balding, with quick eyes that saw everything going on. The professor looked up from his desk.

"Headmaster," he acknowledged. "What brings you here?"

"I've brought a new addition to your class, Professor Brim," Headmaster Alnar replied. Looking out the still-open door at someone the class couldn't see, he motioned with his hand.

Seth looked up, purely out of idle curiosity. A new student was no big deal. He watched as the new comer entered.

She was medium height, maybe five-foot-four, her skin a dark tan. Her eyes were a bright blue, flicking shyly around the classroom. But it was her hair that caught the most attention. She wore it loose, with two sidepieces pulled back. It was just below shoulder-length, and a surprising shade of silver-blue, a colour that was heightened by the dark blue of her uniform.

Rapid muttering flew around the class as Professor Brim directed the new girl to a seat . . . right beside Seth. Headmaster Alnar nodded goodbye, and left, class resuming as normal.

Turning to the new girl, Seth extended a hand. "Hi. I'm Seth."

The girl smiled slightly, shaking his hand. "Mel." She didn't get farther than that, due to the bell ringing. Students began packing up, streaming out the door into the hallways.

"What class do you have next?" Seth asked, picking up his books.

"Chemistry," Mel answered. "I'm, uh . . . not really sure where it is, though."

Seth's eyebrows raised. "That's my class too. You want to walk with me?"

Before Mel could reply, however, another voice did. "Aw, aren't you being the nice one today, Seth."

Adam smiled, coming up to the two. "Hey, I'm Adam. Welcome to Di-Gata Secondary."

"Thanks. I'm Mel," the new girl answered. She frowned slightly, looking back forth between the two boys. "Are you two related? You look a lot alike."

Adam shrugged. "Usually when people ask that, I'll deny it. But in your case, I'll make an exception." He flashed a smile, one of his best cocky, over-confident grins.

Mel blushed, smiling slightly. "Well,it was nice meeting you, but . . . I should be getting to class."

Seth cast a glare at his still-grinning cousin before hurrying to catch up with Mel. "Hey, wait up. I'll walk with you, show you the way."

Adam smirked to himself, heading for his History class. A new girl, huh? Yet another lucky girl who would be under his spell by the time the week was out.

¤

"When completing binary nomenclatre of elements, there are two options for bonding: ionic and covalent. Ionic bondingoccurs when a metal and non-metal bond, covalent when the same happens between two non-metal molecules."

Seth glanced across the room at Mel, who was copying down the notes in all seriousness. Could she actually understand what was being said? If so, then it was nothing short of a miracle. Professor Kali, the Chemistry teacher, rarely ever made sense.

"At each lab station, you'll find the materials necessary for testing for hydrogen, oxygen, and carbon dioxide gases. Partner up, and follow the procedure for mixing the chemicals on page 249 of your textbook."

Students stood, moving to lab stations, talking amongst themselves as they collected lab aprons and goggles: mandatory protective gear, also designed to make you look as stupid as possible.

Seth felt a tap on his shoulder, looking back to find a friend of his standing behind him. "Hey, Erik."

The taller boy held up his textbook. "Got a partner yet?"

Seth tilted his chin in Mel's direction. "Why not makeit a threesome? She's not going to have someone to work with."

Erik shrugged, smiling. "Sure. Why not?" He headed off to get the station ready, leaving Seth to approach Mel.

"Hey." She turned around, smiling when she saw who it was.

"Hi."

"Listen, my friend and I were wondering if you'd like to work with us? Seeing as how you're new, and you don't really know anyone yet . . . ."

Mel's eyes lit up. "Okay." She gave a short laugh. "I was starting to think I'd be working by myself."

The two of them joined Erik, setting to work. The hydrogen gas made flame pop, oxygen made an ember ignite, and carbon dioxide turned clear limewater cloudy. The three were just finished cleaming up when the bell rang.

Erik snatched up his bookbag, waved goodbye, then left, heading out with the mass exodus of students. Seth glanced over at Mel, watching as she swung her bag onto her shoulder.

"Hey, Mel?" She looked up at him. "You, uh, got any plans for lunch?"

¤

The two were out on the school's back lawn, sitting under a tall oak tree.

"Seth, why do you keep helping me out?" Mel asked. "You hardly know me, and yet here you are, first offering to show me the way to a class, and now keeping me company over your lunch hour. Why?"

He shrugged. "I was new here last year. Without help from Adam and Erik, I'd be lost for good. I mean, Di-Gata Secondary his huge. I wound up making a friend, and I figured you'd need one too."

She smiled. "Thanks. I appreciate that."

"No problem." Talking voices and laughter caused them to look up as a group of students headed past, down to a soccer field at the base of a hill.

"Hey, Seth!" Adam came running over, a soccer ball tucked under his arm. "You up for a game?" He grinned at the new student. "And of course, you're welcome to join us too, Mel."

She stood up, dusting off her uniform skirt. "Sure."

Seth got to his feet, the three of them starting down to the field. "Get ready to get your butt kicked, Adam," he muttered to his cousin. "I have a feeling there's more the Mel than meets the eye."


	2. The Captain Comes Calling

Shoutout to all those who sent me a bio! Rakailla, Reya, Koko-chan, Meilin, sigilstorm5000, kiskla, and Matt! (Sorry, if I don't get all of you guys worked into this particular chapter.

I do not own Di-Gata Defenders or the OCs added. Just my story plot. No stealing.

Chapter Two: The Captain Comes Calling 

The soccer ball sailed past the goalie's fingertips, hitting the top corner of the net. Adam turned triumphantly toward Seth.

"Ha! I'd like to see how your team thinks they have a chance!" Seth remained silent, watching as the soccer ball came flying in Adam's direction, hitting him in the back of the head.

"Sorry!" someone yelled. One of Adam's own teammates.

"Uh, you were saying?"

The game ground to a halt as the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. Amid several groans, students started back up to the school. Seth retrieved his bag from under the tree, handing Mel's to her when she arrived.

"What've you got for afternoon classes?" she asked. Her face was flushed, several strands of her hair damp.

"Math and Phys. Ed," he answered, swinging his bag onto his shoulder as they started for the school. "You?"

"Music and Drama," she answered. Seth's eyebrows lifted.

"Drama?"

Mel laughed. "Yeah. Weird, I know, but it's something I enjoy." Her eyes widened as the warning bell rang. "I'd better get going. See you later, Seth." She gave a quick smile and wave, then started off toward a set of doors.

"She's a piece of work, that one," Adam said, catching up with his cousin, watching Mel. "Too bad you don't stand a chance."

Seth opened a door into the Math wing of the school. "What makes you say that?"

"You know Joel Peterson, in your Chem class? The captain of the football team?"

Seth shrugged. "Yeah, what about him?"

Adam smiled slyly. "The word just got out over lunch. Apparently, he's got designs on Mel."

Seth paused with one hand on the doorknob of his math classroom. "So? Good luck to him."

"You don't care that pretty little Mel might get snatched up by the end of the day?"

Seth shook his head. "Nope." With that, he entered the classroom, leaving Adam alone in the hallway, dumbfounded.

"He doesn't _care_?" Adam muttered, before starting for his free period in the library. "Kid needs to have his head examined . . . ."

¤

Mel was sitting in the front row in the music room, assembling her assigned intrument: a flute. Behind her, near the back, a tall, browh-haired boy ran a hand over his crew cut, grinned at his friends, and started in her direction.

Tapping her on the shoulder, he waited, smiling, as she turned around and looked up. "Hi."

Joel Peterson smiled. "Hey." He crouched, bringing himself to eye level. "You new around here?"

Mel smiled. "Is it that obvious?"

Joel shrugged. "People tend to notice when an angel shows up." He didn't further than that, due to the teacher calling for the class to pay attention.

Mel faced forward again, blushing, as Joel moved off toward the saxophone section, smirking to himself.

An hour later, Joel entered the intrument room as the class packed up, finding Mel inside as well, re-shelving her flute, preparatory to leaving class.

"Hello again." Putting his tenor sax on the designated shelf, lowered his voice. "Listen, I was wondering if you'd like to hang out later." He winked. "Not many girls get that offer."

Mel blushed, looking up at his six-foot height as she tucked a strand of hair behind one ear. "Well, I'll certainly consider it."

Joel caught her hand, pulling her towards him. "Could be fun. Why not just say yes?"

"Because, obviously, she's smart enough not to fall for an idiot like you," said a new voice from the doorway.

Joel turned, looking at the girl who now stood in the doorway. She had long, straight black hair, framing a Latin-American face. Her feet were spread, hand on her hips.

"Beat it, Salmaline," Joel snorted. "This's between me and the new girl. Soon to be _my_ girl. Buzz off, why don't you."

The girl didn't move. "Take caution in your tone, Joel. It's time for you to get lost." Her eyes narrowed. "Or your failed math test from next Tuesday might find it's way into Coach Roberts' hands."

Joel 'tsched,' but let go of Mel's hand. "Fine." He winked again at the smaller, silver-blue haired girl. "I'll see _you_ later. My offer still stands."

Mel watched emotionlessly as he left, then looked at the other girl. "Thanks for the save."

"No problem. I'm A'isha," she responded. "A'isha Salmaline."

"Melosa Lurec."

A'isha's left eyebrow lifted. "Melosa?"

Mel laughed as they walked out of the indtrument room. "Just call me Mel. I only get my full name if people are being overly formal, or if I'm in trouble."

A'isha laughed as well. "Okay. Good thing you knew not to fall for Joel. All his other girlfriends barely lasted a week, not to mention they were all –" Her last word was drowned out bu the bell.

¤

Mel checked the piece of paper the office had given her, matching it against the number on the dorm room door in front of her. 518.

Unlocking the door with her room key, she walked inside. Her suitcase was sitting on one of two beds, the door to the bathroom closed. Walking over to her bed, Mel kicked off her shoes, and changed out of her uniform into jeans and a black T-shirt.

The bathroom door opened, a brown-haired girl coming out, wearing normal clothes, her uniform on a hanger. She smiled at Mel as she corssed to the closet.

"Hey. Glad to see they finally got around to assigning me a roommate." Hanging up her uniform, she walked back over to Mel. "I'm Reya Suila."

"Mel Lurec." Moving to hang up her own uniform, Mel eyed the knee-length blue plaid skirt critically. "I don't know about you, but I hate skirts."

Reya laughed. "They're not so bad. Just every so often, you'l be walking down the hallway, and some guy'll try and see what's underneath it."

Taking a hair elastic from her suitcase, Mel pulled her hair back into a ponytail, sitting down on the edge of her bed, across from Reya. "So. Now what?"

"You seen the student lounge?" Reya asked. Mel shook her head. "Okay then. That's where everyone'll be."

Mel got to her feet, picking up her pair of white canvas sneakers. "Sounds like a plan."


	3. Detention Gained

I do not own Di-Gata Defenders, or the OC's put in. I'd also like to take the time right now to say this: DO NOT BEG FOR YOUR OC TO BE PUT IN! This drives me crazy, and really only just makes me mad.

Chapter Three: A Detention Gained

The student lounge was full of teenagers, talking, walking, reading, or just generally socializing. A single security cam in the corner kept an eye on the bunch.

Reya opened the door, Mel following her inside. Almost immediately, a pale, black-haired girl approached them.

"Rey-rey, I see you finally got a roommate. Too bad the two of you'll b fighting every two seconds."

Reya rolled her eyes. "Mel, this is my cousin, Erisia Dawson. Erie, this is my roommate, Mel Lurec."

Erisia nodded, her manner distant. "I remember. We're in the same Chemistry class." Her black eyes shifted to Adam, who was standing a little way off, talking to a girl with pale-blonde hair. Something close to distaste flashed briefly across her face. "I also noticed the attention Adam was paying you on the soccer field."

"And the attention I was giving earlier," a new voice said. Joel Peterson shouldered his way towards them, smirking at Reya and Erisia. "Well, if it isn't the Weird Sisters. Nice to see my girl finding friends, though you could've chosen a little better."

Steering Mel off, he didn't notice her look back over her shoulder at the other two girls, mouthing the words 'Save me!' Reya simply watched as they disappeared into the crowd of students.

Erisia watched her cousin carefully. "You're in one of your evil moods, aren't you."

"Just a little one. I'll go rescue her in about ten minutes or so. Until then, there's a certain someone I want to talk to."

Erisia sighed as Reya moved off toward Adam. "And I thought you had good taste." Shaking her head, she left the lounge heading back to her room.

Seth, watching out the lounge window at the school's spreading lawns, felt his arm caught from the side. Mel ducked under Joel's arm, coming up beside Seth.

"Hi," she said, breathlessly.

Seth studied her face for a moment. "Hey. Are you okay? You seem kind of stressed."

"Not exactly the word I'd use."

"Hey!" Both jumped as Joel's voice shouted at them. The room fell silent, everyone turning to look at the three.

"I can't believe you!" Joel thundered at Mel. "Not even a day, and you're cheating on me with some little twerp?!"

Mel's eyes flashed. "You know what? I've taken enough flak from you! We were _never_ going out, and I would never say yes to a date with you! Someone as masochistically self-centered as you are, _deserves_ to be alone!"

Joel's beady eyes narrowed. "Why you -!" He started for Mel, hands outstretched as if to throttle her. She ducked to the left, then kicked out, hitting Joel where it would hurt the most.

He froze, then gave a strangled whimper, and dropped to the ground. The crowd of students stood in shocked silence for a moment, then every girl in the room cheered.

"Miss Lurec!" a voice shouted. Coach Rayald pushed through the students, his anger evident. "My office. Immediately!"

Mel, still furious, spun on her heel, stopping once she faced the sea of students. The expression of anger left her face, leaving it calm and impassive. She moved through the others, Rayald following, Joel still lying on the ground. Slowly, one by one, the students began whispering quietly.

Seth hesitated, then headed after Mel and Rayald. He passed Adam on the way, the other boy falling into step with him.

"You going to listen in?"

Seth nodded. "Mel just injured on of Rayald's star players. Even if it was self-defense, he won't let it go unpunished."

Adam was quiet for a moment. "Gonna make it hard for me to ask her out if she's in detention."

"Joel tried to date her, look what happened to him," Seth pointed out. "I told you there was more to Mel than meets the eye."

"Well, Joel was an idiot, wasn't e?" Adam retaliated. "Besides, with my reputation, I stand a better chance than he did."

Seth snorted quietly. "Yeah, what was that nickname some of the girls came up with last year? Oh, right . . . . "Heart Thief."

Adam flushed. "We're trying to forget that, remember?"

Mel sat in a chair in front of Coach Rayald's desk, staring fixedly at the school crest carved into the wood front. The gym teacher had his hands folded on the desktop, behind which he was seated.

"Miss Lurec, it's my understanding that you wantonly attacked my star quarterback. Is this correct."

"Since when is harassment not a valid excuse to kick a guy in the –"

"Enough!" Rayald said, cutting across Mel's remark. "For the next three night, you will report here for detention, starting at seven pm, and ending at ten."

Mel's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Lurec, but that's my final word. You're dismissed."

With the same frigid calm she had used in the lounge, Mel stood, moving to the door. Seth and Adam scrambled back as her footsteps approached, the door opened, and she left the room. The girl put her hands in her pockets, heading off the way she'd come.

Adam's eyes narrowed. "Oh, Joel and Rayald are gonna pay for this."

Seth nodded his agreement, watching Mel walk off. "Big time."


	4. Plans Within Plans

I do not own Di-Gata Defenders. Greg Collinson does. I am not him, by any stretch of the imagination. I also do not own the OC's involved. I'd like to state at this point: please don't beg to have your OC put in. It gets annoying after a while. That may sound harsh, but it's the truth.

----------------------

Mel walked into her English class the next morning, and whispers began running rife around the room. Anyone who had been in the stident lounge last night had told their friends about Joel's injury. Those friends had, in turn, told their friends, until the word had spread to the entire school.

Seth looked up as she sat down beside him, evidently ticked. "I heard about your detentions. But Joel got what he deserved, from you."

"Definitely," Adam chimed in from behind them. "And don't worry, I can pull some strings to make sure your detentions aren't too bad. The most you'll have to endure will be ten minutes. That's it."

"How?" Mel asked skeptically. "You really have that much authority?"

"Not authority. Influences," Adam replied with a wink. A moment later, the class was caled to order. All through the lesson, Seth kept wondering what his cousin meant by 'influences.'

Adam slipped into his History calss, moving over to a table occupied by a girl with waist length black hair.

"Hey, Isabel. This seat taken?"

Isabel Wang looked up from the book she was reading. "Nope. Go ahead."

Seating himself, Adam leaned forward, lowering his voice conspiratorially. "You hear what happened to Joel Peterson? Mel's being put in detention for it. For _defending_ herself!" he stage-whispered.

Isabel shook her head sadly. "Coach Rayald has a habit of being rough on anoyone who isn't one of his precious football team."

Adam grinned. "Would you be willing to help change that?"

Isabel closed her book. "I'm all ears."

"I want to stage a breakout, get Mel out of detention. If one or more people distract him, one or more can get her out. You with me?"

Isabel nodded. "Absolutely. You saw her in English this morning: she's pretty ticked about the whole thing. Besides, Joel Peterson has run rampant for far too long."

Adam grinned. "Great. Tell your friends. The more we have to distract, the better. I'll text you with more details at lunch." He stood, moving off across the room. The History Professor was, as usual, sound asleep, so talking and wandering students were commonplace.

"Hey, Reya. This seat taken?"

Thunder rumbled nearly constantly as Mel walked to her first detention.

"Hey, wait up!" called a voice behind her. Mel turned to see a girl with pale blonde hair approaching. "I've got a message for you. From Adam. He says, "Everything is set. Be ready."

"Okay. Thanks." The other girl, held out a hand.

"Kiskla Grayson. Friend whenever you need one, and," her eyes glittered. "Your detention buddy."

"You have detention too? What for?" Both girls jumped as lightning struck, followed closely by a deafening clap of thunder.

"I have gym in the afternoon. It was easy to hit Joel Peterson with a dodgeball, then claim feminist revenge. In short: I did it on purpose."

"Ladies, enough chatter!" Rayald's voice barked out from in front of them. He was apparently livid with rage. "Miss Lurec, Miss Grayson, you are both extremely late! What is your excuse!"

Mel glanced at her watch. Six fifty-seven. "Uh, we're not late, sir," she said. "If anything, we're early."

"Early?" Rayald bellowed. "_EARLY?_ Don't you _dare_ talk back, young lady! My watch clearly says seven twenty-five! Another day's detention for you for your backtalk as well!"

Feeling her temper slipping, Mel opened her mouth to make a smart retort, but Kiskla stopped her. "Don't. He's got his coming," she muttered quietly. Slowly, Mel unclenched her fists, anger still smorldering in the pit of her stomach.

"Better," Rayald said, nodding in satisfaction. Turning he started off. "Come. For your detention, you'll be cleaning the football team's locker room, using only toothbrushes…"

A door along the hallway opened, Isabel Wang stepping out into the corridor, looking to where Rayald, Kiskla, and Mel were disappearing. She nodded to a younger girl with curly black hair.

"Okay, Meilin. Do us proud." Meilin nodded, then slipped off after Rayald and his two detention captives.

"It's showtime," Isabel muttered.

"Coach! Coach, come quick!"

Rayald turned as someone shouted for him, catching sight of Meilin, hurtling down the hall toward him.

"Yes, Miss Santorini, what is it?"

"A fight's broken out on the seventh floor! Some tennis club member insulted one of the football team! I tried to get them to stop, but they wouldn't listen!"

Rayald's eyes narrowed. "The little instigator! Lurec, Grayson, you'll find everything you need for your detentionin the locker room. Get to it!" With that, he dashed off, leaving Meilin, Kiskla, and Mel behind.

"Nicely done," Kiskla comented, nodding to the black-haired girl. "I didn't think he'd fall for it that easily."

Meilin shrugged. "I guess he _is_ stupider than he looks."


	5. Enemies Thwarted, Enemies Gained

I don't own Di-Gata Defenders or the Ocs added in. To all Mel/adam fans, here's your glory chapter. Though for a Seth/Mel girl like me, it's painful to write. To all Seth/Mel readers: my condolences.

No stealing!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rayald skidded to a stop on the seventh floor, looking around. No shouts were audible, no sounds of a fight. Abruptly, it clicked: he'd been lured away, in order for Lurec and Grayson to escape.

"Santorini, I'll have your hide for this!" he shouted aloud in anger.

"Have some of this instead!" A voice shouted. A mess of violently purple, half-solidified Jello-O tipped over the coach's head, obscuring his vision. Two students dashed by, flinging pails of fake coloured feathers into his face. The coach wiped at the mess across his eyes, amid raucous laughter.

"Ha! He's makin' it worse!"

"We've discovered a new bird species! The Multi-Coloured Moron!" Amid the laughter, footsteps could be heard running off down the hall.

"Fight indeed," Rayald muttered, wiping Jell-O and feathers from him. "Still, no reason why the masterminds should go unpunished." He looked up at the security cam at the end of the hall. "No reason at all."

¤

"So, we get rid of Rayald, just to go to our detention anyway?" asked a confused Mel, as she, Kiskla, and Meilin entered the locker room.

"No, we get rid of Rayald so you can _escape_ from detention," Meilin corrected. "By continuing on to the locker room, it looks like the two of you are being good students, and doing as you're told." Opening a window, she boosted herself up and out, Mel and Kiskla following.

"Everything go according to plan on your end?" Adam asked, stepping out from behind a bush. Other began to materialize from hiding as well.

"Worked like a sharm," Meilin answered. "How did things go with the 'fight?'" Several snickers came from the others.

"Rayald is covered in Jell-O and feathers as we speak," Isabel said. "Reya, did you and your group take care of the electronic stuff?"

Reya pointed to Erik, whose hair was standing on end. "PA system disabled, only minor injuries this time."

Adam gestured around the group. "Mel, may I present who helped out tonight. On our technical team, we have Erik, And Matthew Gartner. Thanks to them, there's no PA, so Rayald can't call you back to detention, and no record of tonight's events on any school security cam. Both were well-led by Reya."

"Running interference on the seventh floor, we have our Jell-O dumper, A'isha Salmaline, our two feather flingers: Hareyu Ayumi and Isabel Wang. Interference was directed by yours truly."

"And, you've already met Kiskla, who volunteered to make sure Rayald left, one way or another, and Meilin Santorini, who was our messenger girl." He turned to the group. "Better be getting inside. Two and threes, not all together."

The group scattered, heading off in different directions. Mel caught up to Adam, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey. I just wanted to say thanks for getting me out."

"He shrugged. "No problem. However, if you _really_ wanted to thank me, I'd like a small favour."

Mel blinked. "Like what?"

"Well, there's a dance on Saturday. You have anyone to go with yet?"

Mel smiled slightly as they started for the school entrance. "You offering?"

"Pick you up at seven?"

¤

Seth looked up as Adam entered the room they shared. "What are you grinning about? You look like the cat that ate the canary."

Adam flopped backwards onto his bed, crossing his hands behind his head. "Nah, I'm just the guy that got the girl, that's all."

"She actually said yes?" Seth asked incredulously. "Mel acutally said yes to a date with you: the Heart Thief?" He ducked the pillow Adam hurled at him. "Smooth move, Casanova."

"What, the pillow, or asking Mel out?"

"Never mind . . . ."

-

"You said yes?" Reya said, surprised. "You actually said yes to a date with Adam: the Heart Thief?"

Mel shrugged. "He's a heck of a lot nicer than Joel. Besides, it's just one dance. Not the end of the world, right?" Reya didn't answer; Mel's eyes widened.

"Oh no . . . . You like him too, don't you?"

Reya laughed, turning to face her roommate. "Yeah. I do. I asked him to a dance once, and he turned me down. Then show up, and within two days, the two of you are off to the Back-To-School dance."

"Hey, I didn't _plan_ for him to ask me, he just did!" Mel said defensively.

"Whatever." Reya waved a hand. Half an hour later, the lights went out, plunging the room into an icy silence.


	6. The Dark Side of Adam

Prepare to see Adam's dark side revealed. Adam lovers, you may want to avert your eyes.

I do not own Di-Gata Defenders, the Ocs involved in this story, or the song "Seeing Things" by Aaron Lines. I just own my story plot, so no stealing!

The lighting in the gym was turned off, the only illumination coming from the roving spotlights on the dance floor, and the tiny candles on the tables. Students sat and talked, moved aroundas friends arrived, or danced.

Adam was alone at a table, waiting for Mel to arrive. He looked up as Erisia Dawson approached, he pale skin almost glowing in the dimness.

"Having a good time, Adam?"

"Uh, yeah," he said, a little surprised. Erisia almost never spoke to him, and when she did, it was rarely civil. "How about you?"

"Just worried about Reya. She couldn't make it. Got sick."

Adam tried to ignore her pet snake, which was now slithering from her arm onto the table, glaring balefully at him. "I'm, uh . . . sorry to hear that."

"You should be. Because she's _heartsick_, you dolt! For _you_, of all people!" Scooping up her snake, Erisia headed off, as music started up.

"What was that all about?" asked a voice from behind Adam. He turned . . . and stopped, eyes widening.

That night, that dress  
Oh baby, I must confess  
I was tongue-tied, but inside

_My mind got way ahead of me_

_Lost in this confusion _

_Trapped in some illusion_

And it's all because of you 

Behind him stood Mel, in a pale blue shin-length dress, a line of silver beads along the hem, a slash of gold ones running from the left shoulder to her right hip. Her hair was braided halfway down, twisted once, the rest loose. White sandals were on her feet.

"Want to dance?" Adam asked, finding his voice again. Mel nodded, and they stepped out onto the dance floor, along with several others.

Somebody help me 

_I need an ice-cold glass of water_

_She left me out here in the desert_

_I'm losin' it, hallucinatin', yeah_

_Somebody dave me_

_Pour me a strong cup of coffee_

_My eyes are playin' tricks on me_

_What's happenin'_

Girl, you got me seein' things 

On the sidelines, Seth, Erik, and another, younger boy, Rion, sat watching Mel and Adam.

"Kara here tonight?" Rion asked, flicking blond hair out of his eyes.

Erik nodded: Kara was his younger sister. "Yep. She's over there." He pointed to where a girl with short blonde hair was sitting, talking to Meilin and Kiskla.

Seth kept watching Mel and Adam. Something warm spilled into his insides like lava. Something flaming, red and hot.

The music ended, another song starting up. The Japanese girl who had helped with the detention bust, Hareyu Ayumi, came up, blushing slightly.

"Hey, Erik. I was just wondering if, you know, you wanted to dance with me?"

The red-headed boy looked momentarily before nodding and getting to his feet. "Sure."

As Erik walked off, Rion stood as well. "With him distracted, maybe I can talk to Kara without him breathing dwn my neck. See you, Seth" As Rion left, two girls walked past Seth, talking quietly.

"Did you hear about Reya? She's so upset about Adam asking the new girl to the dance, she didn't come."

"She asked him last week, didn't she?"

"Yeah, and he laughed. The guy's a jerk if you ask me."

Seth looked around for a moment after hearing this, spotting Erisia not far away. She was stroking her pet snake, glaring daggers at Adam and Mel. And listing a little to one side. Getting up, Seth walked over.

"Hi, Erisia."

"Look at him," she said, her words sounding a little slow and slurred. Seth glanced at the half-filled glass beside her: someone had apparently spiked the punch. "Look at that shlimy little shnake. And meanwhile, Reya'sh upshtairsh, pining away . . . ."

"Don't you think you're bein a little dramatic?" Seth asked, glancing back at Mel and Adam. They were still dancing, talking quietly.

"Well, yeah, but it'sh my fault for drinking the punch," Erisia answered. She contemplated the contents of her glass for a moment, before drinking the rest of it. "Not bad, you can shtill tashte the vodka." Standing up, she headed for the door, weaving a little bit. "I'll shee you later, Seth . . . ."

The dark-haired boy sighed, looking over at Rion and Kara, both talking and laughing. Erik and Hareyu were dancing, simply moving to the music. A snatch of conversation caught his attention again.

"It's a good thing Erisia left. She'd probably like to strangle Mel for going with Adam."

The feeling of molten lava trickled into Seth's stomach again. He sat down in the chair Erisia had just vacated. It was going to be a long evening.

¤

Mel had been hearing whispers all night long. She couldn't always catch what was being said, but she heard Adam's name several times.

They sat down at a table, both slightly out of breath, both silent for a moment. Another whisper came within Mel's hearing.

" . . . turned her down flat, laughed in her face."

"I can't imagine Adam doing that to Reya. He seems so nice. Charming even."

"I saw it happen, just last week! Seriously."

Mel glanced at Adam; he didn't even seem to have heard. So _that_ was why Reya had taken the news so bad. Resolve settled in Mel's mind.

"Adam," she started slowly, getting to her feet. "It's been great, but . . . I gotta go."

His eyebrows rose. "You're leaving already?" 

She nodded. "Yeah. I am. Sorry."

He shrugged. "Hey, no problem. Listen though, I was wondering if you wanted to get together again sometime."

Mel shook her head. "Sorry, Adam. I don't think so." She turned, and left.

¤

Opening the door to her room, Mel found it dark, the only light filtering throuh the window from the moon. Crossing to Reya's side of the room, Mel gave her roommate's shoulder a shake. The brown-haired girl woke with a start, turning over.

"Hm? Oh. It's you."

"Reya, I am _so_ sorry!" Mel said immediately. "I didn't know you'd asked Adam to _this_ dance! I thought you meant another one, another time!"

Reya sat up. "How'd you find out?"

"I overheard someone talking about it," Mel answered. "They said Adam had turned you down, laughed at you."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, I ditched him!"

Reya's eyes widened. "Really?" When Mel nodded a 'yes,' Reya hugged her. "I'm sorry I yelled about you and Adam going to the dance together," she said.

Mel hugged her back, then got up to get ready for bed. "Don't worry about it. Still friends?"

Reya nodded. "Friends.


	7. Dance If You Can

WARNING!!! Listen up, peoples: This chapter contains minor spoilers for "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows."

I do not own Di-Gata Defenders, or the OC's involved, or the song "Show Me Tha Money" by Petey Pablo. Just my story plot.

The first week of school bled into the second. The whispers began to die down as the incidents of the dance passed into history.

A'isha, Reya, Mel, and Meilin were in the library studying. Outside, the sky was clouded over, rain pattering against the windows.

"How am I supposed to know what year John A. MacDonald trimmed his toenails the most?" Meilin exclaimed in a whisper, staring at the paper in front of her. "Professor Flinch is out to get me, I swear."

"Well, maybe if you hadn't skipped yesterday . . ." Reya said, looking over the top of her history book.

"I didn't skip," Meilin said. "Aithan Wint attacked me with a spider in the hallway. I was too freaked out to go to class." She shuddered. "Ugh, spiders . . . ." All four laughed, only to be silenced by a glare from Sari Carver, the librarian.

"Man, if looks could kill . . . ." A'isha said, turning back to her English homework. "Hey, Mel? Who says this: 'He hath a great infection to serve?'"

Mel picked up her study book. "Um . . . . oh. 'Old Gobbo.'" She shook her head. "I'll never understand Shakespeare."

"Yeah, who would want to name a guy 'Gobbo?'

"I would," Hareyu said, coming up to the group. "Just for a laugh. Hey, I was just wondering, you haven't seen Erisia around, have you?"

Reya turned a page of her textbook. "Last I saw, she was sticking pins into her Mel voodoo doll," she said calmly.

The silver-blue haired girl looked up sharply. "She was _what_?"

"Relax, I'm kidding. I think she went to the science lab to work on a project."

"Yup, and from the sounds of things, she just blew something up again," a new voice said.

"Laena!" A'isha said, springing out of her chair. "I was wondering when you'd get back!"

The girl, or Ailaena Simons, as A'isha introduced her, had the standard uniform (altered slightly by a red and gold scarf), and layered, shoulder length hair, dyed a vivid blue.

"Nice hair colour, Lae," Reya commented. "What's the occasion?"

Laena pulled a thick novel from her bag. "Just finished _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_," she said. She reached up, tugging a lock of hair. "Electric blue. For Mad-Eye."

"Nice symbolism," Meilin said, nodding. She glanced at her watch. "I'd better go. Mom'll flip if my weekly phone call is later." Gathering her homework, she and Hareyu left, talking quietly.

Laena took Meilin's vacated seat. "So what've I missed this week?"

The three girls filled her in. Laena's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Okay, that is the _last_ time I take an extended vacation with my family!" she said. Ms. Carver came over to their table, distinctly irritated.

"Oops," Laena whispered. "Was that my outside voice?"

¤

"Try it again, from the top!"

The music started up again. The words "_This is definitely the wickedest thing I hear in my life!_" were overlaid by a shout of "Five, six, seven, eight!"

On their cue, Kiskla, two other girls took two steps in from the sides, then two more steps, adding a bit of a hop. They stopped, waiting as Reya, Mel, and Laena appeared as their four-beat count started. In position, each girl joined both hands above her head and spun forward.

Six right arms swept in a figure-8, a clap sounded through the room as the group pivoted left. A sidestep forward, then the lyrics started in.

Show off that body you got 

_You got this dance floor so hot_

_You workin' that, you twerkin' that_

You tickin' that, like a clock 

The music stopped, and Meilin jumped up onto the stage. "Nice, nice. Still, I want to see more extension. Arty, you're not a stick-girl, you're a person. When your hand circles your head on the sidestep, bring it down again by your hip, but slower."

Artemis Alexandra gave a mock salute. "Aye aye, cap'n."

"Cass, when you pivot, use the ball of your foot, don't try it flat-footed. You'll twist your ankle." Cassandra Alexandra, Artemis's sister, nodded. "And the rest of you, throw yourself into it! The boys in the audience at the talent show should be _drooling_ by the time we get off-stage!" Meilin finished.

"Slave driver," Kiskla muttered.

"I heard that."


	8. Dance Like This

I do not own Di-Gata Defenders, the OCs added in, the song "Show Me Tha Money" by Petey Pablo, or the song "When You Say Nothing At All" as sung by Alison Krauss. No stealing please. (Words to Show Me Tha Money slightly modified for younger audiences)

Seth, Erik, Adam, and Matt filed into the bleachers in the gym. No sooner had they sat down then a voice called out.

"Oh look! Familiar faces!" A boy with longish red-brown hair clambered up the seats to the group. "Bo smiles and sits down next to his buddy Matt."

Matt groaned inwardly. _No, Erik's your buddy, _Erik_ is your buddy!_he thought fervently, wishing that he could somehow mentally convince the boy to sit somewhere else.

Conversation buzzed around them, the five boys sitting silently, waiting for the show to start. Finally, the lights began to dim, two MCs running onto the stage.

"Hey hey hey, everyone ready for a good time?"

"YEAH!" was the tumultous reply, every student roaring at the top of his or her lungs. Bo of course was one of these, nearly deafening everyone in the immediate vicinity. Matt inched slightly to the left, away from him.

"All right, well get ready, 'cos here she is, The Girl With The Voice . . . Isabel Wang!" Cheers and applause erupted as the first performer stepped out to the stage, crossing to take a mic from the MC.

Covering it, she muttered, "The Girl With The Voice?"

Hareyu shrugged. "It was the best I could come up with. Knock 'em dead." She paused. "But not literally dead. We still want them to enjoy the show."

The stage faded into pale gold light as soft music began playing. Isabel waited until the beat started up, then began singing in tune with the singer.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart._

_Without sayin' a word, you can light up the dark_

_Try as I may, I could never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes, sayin' you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_But you say it best . . . when you say nothin' at all._

Matt was staring at her. Just staring. Was his mouth hanging open? Teeth clicked together as he shut it, listening as Isabel's voice carried around the gym.

Erik glanced sideways at the boy on his right. "Matt? You okay?" The blond-haired boy nodded silently, still looking fixedly at Isabel.

Bo grinned, nudging Matt in the ribs. "Bo thinks that someone has a crush on The Girl With The Voice."

All day long I can hear people talking out loud 

_But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd_

_Old Mr Webster could never define_

_What's being said between your heart and mine_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your heand says you'll catch me if ever I fall._

_But you say it best . . . when you say nothin' at all . . . ._

Isabel's voice rose on the last note, then faded as an instrumental bit took over. Three words kept repeating in her mind as she waited for the lyrics to begin again.

_Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh . . . ._

One boy, blond-haired was sitting in the bleachers, fifth row from the top, looking steadily at her. Isabel looked back at him and smiled, the 'oh my goshes' fading as the words came again.

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me 

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me . . . ._

She looked up again at the blond boy. He was smiling too.

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me, if ever I fall . . ._

_But you say it best . . . . _

_When you say nothin' at all._

The music took over again, beginning to fade out. Cheers and clapping obscured the last little bit, and Isabel bowed. Waving, she grinned again at the blond boy, then turned and headed offstage.

¤

"Ladies and gentlemen . . . put your hands together for . . . DANCE. LIKE. THIIIIIS!" the MC shouted.

The stage dropped into blackness, then pale blue light light came up. Seven girls were visible, each wearing white capri pants, white-striped black sneakers, and black T-shirts. Artemis, Cassandra, and Reya stood on the stage's left side, Laena, Kiskla, and Mel on the left. Meilin stood in the middle. Music started.

This is definitely the wickedest thing I hear in my life! 

The dancers began their routine, each serious-faced with concentration. Reya and Mel were out front, Cassandra, Meilin, and Kiskla in the middle, Artemis and Laena spread out to the right and left, behind them.

_Show off that body you got_

_You got this dance floor so hot_

_You workin' that, you twerkin' that_

_You tickin' that, like a clock_

_Ain't nobody do it like I do it_

_When I do it, dog I do it_

_Break it down, break it down, put your back into it_

_Man, y'all ain't ready for the thing I'm doing._

Now it was Seth's, Adam's, and Erik's turn to stare, half-hypnotised, at the stage's occupants. The dance incorporated hips, feet, and body, and it made almost any guy give his full attention.

Erik was focussed on Laena, her blue hair flipping with each step. She was in his Computers class, was normally pretty quiet. This was a side he _hadn't_ seen . . . . Could computer people dance this good on purpose?

_Show off that body you got, _

_You get this dance floor so hot_

_You workin' that, you twerkin' that_

_You tickin' that, like a clock_

_Show off that body you got, _

_You get this dance floor so hot_

_You workin' that, you twerkin' that_

You tickin' that, like a clock 

Adam was staring at Reya. She wasn't looking at any audience member, just concentrating. Her eyes were slightly unfocussed, planning the next move in her head. Her long brown hair was loose, two side pieces pulled back. She turned to face the back, and it whipped over her shoulder.

Why the heck had he turned her down to go to the dance? Why why why why why?

I been sippin' on that Patron 

_I'm ready, give you what you want_

_Might not feel the same way tomorrow_

_But I'll deal with that tomorrow_

'Cause tonight you got me feelin' like I wanna take you home 

Seth was watching Mel. She was relaxed, eyes half-closed as she concentrated. Just like at the dance, molten lava was shifting around in Seth's insides, looking at her. He couldn't be . . . nah, it wasn't possible.

As the first line of the last verse was said, the one about the singer drinking alcohol, Mel, Reya, and Laena were facing the back, using the eight beats for hip-rocks. _That_ got the boys' attention. Artemis, Meilin, Kiskla, and Cassandra did their own little thing, the other three girls took their turn, then the whole group went into the final chorus together.

Show off that body you got 

_You got this dance floor so hot_

_You workin' that, you twerkin' that_

_You tickin' that, like a clock_

Show off that body you got 

_You got this dance floor so hot_

_You workin' that, you twerkin' that_

_You tickin' that, like a clock_

The song faded out as the girls walked offstage in time to the beat. Whoops, whistles, and shouts poured out of the crowd, and the seven dancers returned, grinning, to take their bows.

Seth, Adam, Erik, and Matt were all quiet, each dumbfounded my their interests' acts. They all spoke at once.

"Whoa."


	9. Blooming Romance

I do not own Di-Gata Defenders, the OCs added in, or World of Warcraft. Just my story plot. No stealing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The spectators for the talent show poured out og the gym, chattering. The worst was a group of three girls.

"Did you see that one guy? The MC? He's _sooo_ dreamy . . . ."

"Only 'cos he's in your dreams."

"And the fire eater? I can't believe they let him in this year! Now _he_ was hot!"

"Maybe because he was playing with flames?"

¤

Seth worked his way to the gym's other door, where the performers were leaving. As Laena passed him, he stopped her. "Two things: One, Erik's looking for you. Two, have you seen Mel?"

Laena smiled, blushing slightly. "Erik? He's . . . he's look for me?" She gave her head a quick shake to clear it. "Oh, and I think Mel already left. About two minutes ago."

She walked off, still smiling. "Erik's looking for me, huh? Well, I think I might just go look for him . . . ."

¤

Matt stood a little ways, away from Isabel, who was talking and laughing with a tall, brown-haired boy.

"Just go talk to her," Bo said, poking Matt's arm. "If you don't, Bo will.

"Yeah, well what am I supposed to say?" Matt asked. "She probably doesn't even like me . . ."

The brown-haired boy nodded at Isabel, saying goodbye, then walked off, swaggering a little. Isabel turned, and, seeing Matt, started toward him.

"Here she comes!" Bo hissed. "Don't blow it!"

"No pressure or anything, right?" Matt muttered. But his companion was already gone, ducked off into the crowd.

Isabel stopped in front of him, smiling shyly. "Hi."

"Hi." _Oh come on, Matt. You can do better than that!_ "You, uh . . . you're a great singer."

Her eyebrows rose. "Really? You liked it?"

Matt froze. _I loved it! I can't tell her. She'll laugh. I gotta say something. Oh gosh, she knows. Say something cool . . . ._

Isabel was toying with a strand of her hair. "Um, I was wondering . . . ."

"Wanna go out sometime?" The question just popped out, before Matt realized what he was saying.

Isabel nodded, smiling. "Sure. I'd love to."

Matt just nodded, still a little shocked he'd said what he did. _She said yes . . . . She said yes!_

Bo came back at that moment. "Pardon Bo, but he must now take Matt to go recover."

With that, he headed off, dragging Matt behind him.

¤

Laena tapped Erik on the shoulder. "Hey. Seth said you were looking for me?"

"Yeah."

She shrugged. "Do I get to know why?"

Erik blinked. "Oh, yeah. Uh, I just wanted to say that you did really well with your dance." He grinned. "I didn't know you liked that kind of thing."

Laena laughed. "I like to think I can at least dance better than my Bloodelf on World of Warcraft."

Erik's eyes brightened. "What's your player name?"

"Nymia."

"You're kidding! You killed me just last night!"

Laena's eyes widened, her hands going to her mouth. "I'm sorry! If I'd known it was you . . . . Wait, what's _your_ player name?"

"Flamemane."

"Oh, right. The Dranei I killed on Spinebreaker."

Erik laughed. "Yeah, that was me. Hey, did you hear there's a WoW convention in town this weekend?"

Laena shrugged, smiling. "I don't know. You thinking of going?"

"I will if you will."

"Then it's a date."


	10. Trouble Is Brewing

No One Ever Said High School Was Easy

Chapter Whatever-One-We're-On-Now

I do not own Di-Gata Defenders or the OCs added. Definitely just the story plot. That's it.

Chapter 10! Just checked! So yeah, gonna leave the above title in place, 'cos it's just that cool. 10 chapters . . . wow . . . I need a life . . . .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reya came out of the backstage door to find Adam waiting for her.

"Hey," he said, smiling slightly.

"Hi." She started to walk past him, before he put a hand on her arm, stopping her.

"Um, before you go . . . . I just . . . wanted to apologize for turning you down like I did. I was a bit of a jerk, and . . . I'm sorry."

Reya crossed her arms. "A _bit_ of a jerk? A _BIT_? You _are_ a jerk, Adam! Don't go trying to deny it."

Adam dropped his gaze to the floor. "Your cousin said you were 'lovesick.' That's why you didn't come to the dance."

Reya stepped forward, her right hand curled into a fist, which she struck against his shoulder. "I was! Is that what you want to hear? You're just . . . ." She hit his shoulder again, out of frustration. "Argh!" She stopped, backed up a step, and stood still, looking at the floor, lightly hitting her fist against the side of her leg.

"You okay?" Adam asked, rubbing his now-sore shoulder.

Reya nodded. "Yeah. I just needs to get that off my chest." One hand on her arm, Adam steered her off.

"You know, I was wondering if you had a date for the Hallowe'en dance yet."

"It's not for a month, Adam, in case you didn't notice."

"Gives you time to forgive me."

"Bo wonders if Kiskla Grayson would like to go on a date with him. He thinks she would. Heck, he _knows_ she would!"

Kiskla rolled her eyes, pushing past the self-absorbed Bo. "Get lost."

¤

September faded into October, leaves beginning to colour and drop. The temperatures started to drop too, going down to as low as 3 degrees Celsius at night.

The morning after one such night, the classroms were freezing cold. Trying to determine the effects of iodine on starch and protein was difficult, due to copious shiviering on the parts of Erik, Seth, and Mel.

"Black," The redheaded boy said, crossing his arms for warmth. "The ioldine turns starch black."

Mel noted the information before reaching for a bottle of colourless liquid. "Triphenyl- tetrazolium chloride is next."

Erisia came over to the trio, bundled inside a thich black sweater. "Mel, can you check on Reya at break? I would, but I don't have time if I don't want to be late."

"Sure. No problem."

"Thanks. Dorkstick." The black-haired girl walked back to her own station, leaving a bewildered Erik and Seth behind.

"What was that all about?" Seth asked, looking over at Mel. She smiled slightly, dripping the colourless liquid on to their starch sample: a halved, dried bean.

"Erisia still hasn't forgiven me for going to the dance with Adam. For the hour that lasted."

"Why would she ask you to check on Reya, though?"

¤

Mel opened the room door, glancing over her shoulder at Seth. "I'll just be a second." Going inside, she cautiously approached the tangled pile of blanket's on one of the two beds.

"Reya?" There was an unintelligible mutter from under the comforter. "You alive under there?"

A tousled, brown-haired head poked into view. "Yeah, I'm here. Alive: not so sure about that. Erie send you up to check on me?"

Mel nodded. "You need anything?"

"Is there anything you can take for feeling cold and hot at the same time."

Disappearing briefly into the bathroom, Mel returned with a glass of water and two small red pills. "Ibuprofen," she said, handing the medication to Reya. "A.k.a. Advil. It'll get rid of an temperature you might have."

Outside in the hallway, a bell rang: a warning to students not yet in class. The door opened, Seth leaning inside.

"Mel, come on, we're gonna be late."

Reya waved a hand. "Go ahead. I'll be okay."

"Okay. Feel better soon," Mel said, scooping up her backpack, and heading out the door.

¤

A'isha held completely still, then jotled as she sneezed, nearly hitting her head off the music stand. "I hate colds," she muttered.

Isabel patted her shoulder sympathetically. "'Tis the season."

"Yeah, to be full of snot," A'isha replied, blowing her nose. She turned back to the pages of musical theory. "Okay. So major third, minor second, diminished sixth, aumented seventh, perfect fifth, right?"

Isabel nodded. "And then reverse them, and adding the proper notation, they become –"

"Minor sixth, major seventh, augmented third, diminished second, and a perfect fourth," a voice piped up from behind them. Both girls turned to see Joel Peterson leering back at them.

"What's the matter?" he asked, falsely innocent. "Can't a guy be right once in a while?" The preppy-loking girl beside him giggled dutifully.

"I have no problem with guys being right," A'isha said calmly, staring the bully down. "But don't you think you were cheating just a bit by stealing the answers from the teacher's desk?"

Joel blinked, hunching insticitvely lower into his chair. "You don't know what you're talking about."

A'isha faced forward, raisingher hand. "We'll see about that."

The music teacher, Professor Doku, came over. He was a tall man, looking vaguely pirate-ish with long white hair and a black eye patch. "What is it, Miss Salmaline?"

"Professor, I think if you look through Joel's belongings, you'll find the answers to today's theory," Isabel put in.

"Is your last name 'Salmaline,' Miss Wang?" Doku grwled. Nevertheless, he began to go through Joel's bag.

"Well well. Mr. Peterson, it appears you have something that doesn't belong to you. Doku's good eye swivelled up to look at the culprit. "I think it's best we talk to your coach and arrange a detention," he added, managing to sound menacing.

Joel swallowed hard.

¤

"And then," A'isha said, laughing, as she worked the dial of her combination lock, "Joel turned bright red the second Coach Rayald came through the door."

Erisia smiled, leaning against the back of lockers. "Well, hoefully, it'll bring him down a peg or two, the –" She broke off as A'isha jumped back from the locker, a black object falling to the ground.

Frowning, the Latin-American girl picked the fallen tape player up, turning it over. With a glance at Erie, she hesitated, then pressed 'Play.'

"_Usted destruyó mi vida, y destruiré el tuyo. Un ojo para un ojo. Esto está lejos de encima, usted bruja. Recuerde eso._"

Erisia watched as A'isha's eyebrows lifted in surprise. The words were Spanish, her native language, said in a low, sluggish, growling voice.

A'isha's hand went to her cell phone.

At the exact same moment, three cell phones vibrated in their owners' pockets. Well, two pockets, and one nightstand.

Reya, Laena, and Mel glanced at the tiny screen, each having the same message: "_911! Meet in bathroom on 2__nd__ floor. ASAP!_"

Two hands shot into the air, Reya rolling out of bed. Trouble was brewing.


End file.
